Behind Unwanted Scars
by Fire Fly Lantern
Summary: I can see the scars, yet they're not there, I can see the pain, but no tears, who is she?-Harry Potter
1. Default Chapter

Behind the scars.  
  
Chapter one: Death, blood, the keeper and a knife  
  
The moist under ground chamber swelled with the death of thousands. There laid the hearth of any disease. Faces like ghosts, slowly bobbing through the barred doors. Those faces. The faces of hundreds still alive, while others dead, theirs carcass left to rot, eaten by the hungry souls still left with in. Pain, it did not exists here. Pain was long gone, but for those who still felt it, there screams, ear piercing screams could be sometimes heard. And no one paid attention, they all new the sorrow's path. For they too had been there.  
  
She huddled in a corner. Eyes so well adjusted to the moldy dark. The blood of her remaining companion filling the room slowly. Pain, she had felt so much, she had scars to prove it, but this was different, and her eyes widened with tears. Some how, he had found a utensil, a knife. Knowing his fate was worse he struck himself, the pain he did not feel was replaced with an unknown happiness. He wanted to go, he could finally rest in peace, but no matter how happy he felt leaving this Hell of an earth, she was still here left with the horror. Her stomach growled, but she could not lay a hand on him let alone eat him, his carcass would be left to rot, to be haled of for the vultures and the flies. No matter how hungry she was, she could not eat him, others would have divide right in, thinking her mad. With the tears still left, her eye sight was uncontrollably foggy, but her hands slowly felt upon the cemented ground, she stroke the knife instantly, still in the grasp of the dead man. Fear widened, as she took his hand in hers and slowly peeled of finger by finger. She would have never done this, but curiosity filled her. He was stone cold, bones showing through the skin. The blood which remained in his hand still fresh smeared on to hers. She quickly licked it away. Grabbing the knife she studied it. It was small but it could kill, if she could gab it quick enough, death would be instant, she'd feel nothing, she'd feel like him. She lay a hand to her chest, feeling for her hearth beat, she put the knife inches away from her heart, praying to the god that she would reach heaven. Tears became quicker, fear grasped her and she was forced to put down the knife. She crawled back to her corner. She had a long way towards death...because she chicken out.  
  
_  
  
Sleep had taken its toll, but she'd hear him coming, the keeper. Her eyes flung open, begging the cement to let her blend in with it. The keeper's were cruel, they're hearts torn from their body's. Not a signal happy thought filled them.  
  
_  
  
She heard the clanking of the keys, the chambers door, far to heavy for any man, swung open. His breath, his stench filled the room. Death, and carcass, blood smeared across his chest. He grabbed her with such force she could feel her bones slowly crunching. And she whimpered. A smile wiped into his face as he eyed the knife. The keeper's felt neither happiness or sorrow or pity. As he grabbed the knife he eyed it slowly. She knew what he was going to do. In his grasp she rocked back and forth. Eyes wide shut. "You saw the lads pain. Care to fell your?!" His voiced echoed the stoned walls. The slice of flesh and blood being ripped, drummed in her ears. Tears quickly fell to the ground. Another unwanted scar. She could fell the very life being drained from her. Her rocking became faster in his grip. He punctured more, feeling her pain, she knew the size of the gashes left on her skin. "Now that all teach you a lesson wee one. Don't try to die here." he growled as he hauled her out of the room, her trail of blood following her...  
  
_  
  
"What do you want of me..." she whispered. "What do iI/i want of you?" His voice had deathly pleasure in it. "I'd like to eat you!" He growled barging his wide teeth at her. She whimpered again. "And a few others things, not for the young ears..." He gave out a crocked laugh. She dug her head sorrowfully. Her feet were starting to peel against the cemented ground. _  
  
The room was well illuminated, still fiery shadows caste in and out of the walls. The girl was thrown to the ground. The keeper left snickering.  
  
Then she heard him, feet pounding the very dirt, like a snake. Silent, but dangerous. She was left breathless. This was the pain those before her felt, the silence that drove them mad. She would no longer be sane again. But then the noise stopped. A mist formed in front of her, she knew the scent, very well, despite the fact she'd never seen this master. She knew the scent so well...the mist grew filling the room with an unknown chill.  
  
"Daughter" its voiced hissed. "Welcome..."  
  
_  
  
Ok...my friend hotarulover4ever would be thing I'd gone insane. My other friend hanako_moon would be swallowing her tears. My other friend...not on fiction.net would be saying sad...continue!!! I do not know what went through my head when I wrote the first chapter. My muses had abandoned me for months, and now they come back with evil ideas...swelling my head! Well I liked it. I don't know if its for the faint of heart. And no! If anyone asks this is not azacaban(how ever you spell it) this is Voldemorts little chamber, deep in the earth, were he torments the souls of those who had gotten him in trouble of any sort, or who had abandoned him. I plan to have...evilness and description...lots of it. Oh how evil I am...::walks of mumbling to herself::  
  
Please read and review!!! I beg you!!! 


	2. Erase The Past

Chapter Two: Erase the past…  
  
She sat there, struck by this newfound knowledge. There were only seconds of silence before she spoke. "I'm your daughter?" "Yes" the voice hissed.  
  
_  
  
A wave of emotions hit her all colliding at once, filling her. What ended was anger, pure anger. No longer was she dumbstruck. Following was courage. The unsettled voice, deep in her heart burst. "I'm not your daughter!" Sadness crept. Her eyes went cloudily. "I'm not your daughter you bastard!" Tears formed. "How-cou-ld you…" she wept.  
  
_  
  
Lost in her own thoughts, she started her uncontrollable rocking, coxing herself to believe this was all a nightmare.  
  
"Your my daughter…" it hissed. There was a cold pause, "I'm sorry…"  
  
_  
  
Her rocking stopped, as she twisted her face into a look of pure hatred. "I'm mad" she whispered. "If I was your daughter…" she came to a halt…he finished. "I'd love you…"  
  
-  
  
"I do…" the voice had become tired. "I'm sorry…for all the pain…" "My only heir." "I let my only child, suffer, because I couldn't take it…"  
  
Her eyes shone all the angry released from her face. She had become silent. Taking all in.  
  
_  
  
"I know, stupid…" "Your mother…" it began. "She was a…" there was a saddened stop…"She was a muggle…"  
  
_  
  
"It was my fault you was born…" "You were a mistake…"  
  
"I chased your mother…I-I was drunk…" "Stupid me…she was so pretty…you have most of her features…stupid me…she went mad…committed suicide…"  
  
"I went mad…I lost it…I became angry…I gave up on you…my only heir…my blood…"  
  
"Liar…" she whispered.  
  
"You might not believe me…but I can…make it up to you…I can give you a happy home…for once…I can erase your past…as long as you…help me…"  
  
"No…" she hissed. "Nothing can erase what I've felt…what I've seen…"  
  
"Bastard…" she hissed again.  
  
"Your right…" it replied… "But I can make those scars go away…"  
  
Icy mist formed around her shoulder. Its quick grasp around her newly form scar. A wand it held at the tip of the bloody skin. Murmuring foreign words. The power of speech touched her skin. As she realised…this was magic…  
  
The scar was replaced, by a new layer of skin. Greed, all the greed she'd kept from going mad, released.  
  
"I'll help you…" she grinned.  
  
She had no clue what she put herself in…  
  
_  
  
Tee he? Well I couldn't put all the hate and blood into this fiction. Because it wasn't meant to have any. You might guess who "it" is by now. I know if this feels rushed. I finally got some time to write and this is what came out. Oh and I know if the chapter is incredibly short. Hope the next chapter is better! Starry Lantern.  
  
P.s: Read and review!!! 


End file.
